


无赖五十

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖五十

无赖五十  
一日三餐监督完，赖于声临走前亲了一口儿子的脑门儿，站在玄关处准备转身离开的时候冲着屋里小声说了声再见。

赖宗宪坐在沙发上背对着门口喝茶，弟弟那声再见声音虽小可也是一点不落的传进了他的耳朵里，他总能无意对感知到语气里的那种小心翼翼，好像在害怕他随时会把人拉住锁进屋子里一样，他轻微的点点头，不知道弟弟有没有看到，只不过是想告诉他，他没有任何拦住他的威胁，大可放心。

赖佑声在亲吻了妈妈的脸颊送人离开后跑到了爸爸膝盖旁边，妈妈的意图他也能略微猜到，爸爸这些天都不好好吃饭，这是错误的，妈妈来看着人了，可是为什么不留下来呢？

七岁的他已经有一米一几了，爬上爸爸的大腿变成了一件极其容易的事情，他腿一挎便坐了上去，把头靠在了爸爸胸膛前，说：“妈妈今天问了好多关于你的事情，你为什么受伤呀？”

“好多？”赖宗宪把手里的茶杯放到旁边，托了一下小孩的屁股。

“嗯，说明他还是喜欢你的呀，不然为什么来给你做饭吃？”

赖宗宪呵呵笑了两声，说：“受伤是意外，你和你妈妈说了吗？”他不想再提王哲这两个字，既然人已经不会再出现，再提及就是在膈应自己，反而给弟弟找不愉快。

“我不知道怎么和他说？”赖佑声挪了挪屁股换了个舒服的姿势，又说：“他为什么不留下来呀？”

“慢慢来，好吗？”

“你和他说的一样的话！”赖佑声又听到了这句慢慢来，慢慢是多久呢？他抬起来和爸爸对视：“我问妈妈什么时候能和你和好，他也说慢慢来，慢慢是多久啊？”

“那如果我现在强行叫他留下来，他会跑到外国去，你愿意这样吗？”

这一句话给小孩噎住了，小孩在他爸爸面前反而大胆很多，他嘟嘟囔囔的拿手扯了一下他爸的脸，竟然说叫他爸不要吃那么多，吃胖了妈妈就不再来了。

赖宗宪算是真正看清儿子心思，骂他吃里扒外。

大概是自从生病开始就没有这么规律的吃过饭，而且之前的每次赖宗宪总是两口就作罢，这一天一到饭点弟弟就看着他，再加上心情好，吃的比之前多了，但是他的胃好歹不如之前那么好伺候，没有一个渐进的过程，晚上的时候就遭了罪。

夜深人静，赖宗宪第三次醒过来，胃一阵抽痛，时不时还能听见咕噜咕噜的声音，这并不是饿，而是食物在里面没有消化掉而翻滚的声音，初秋的晚上盖的还是一个薄被，赖宗宪起身的时候后背却一阵潮湿。

口腔十分干燥，他站起来准备去厨房倒点水喝。他尽量做到小声，但是在厨房倒水的时候还是惊动了保姆，保姆年纪大了又十分的浅眠，披着衣服走出来问他需要什么。

“没什么，倒口水喝。回去睡吧。”赖宗宪咳了一声，胃随着腹部的肌肉收缩又开始翻腾起来，他有种想呕的冲动，生理性的心慌，他撑着水槽站了一会，问：“我的药放哪了？”

保姆连忙把药从药柜里拿出来，站在赖宗宪旁边给人舒了舒背，问：“你还好吗？”

赖宗宪点点头，把保姆递的药塞进来嘴里，水杯里的水还没来得及喝下去，那股恶心终于通过食管冲了出来。

保姆吓坏了，呕吐物里不仅有未消化好的食物，还有些许的血块和血丝，她拍了两下赖宗宪的背，转身去赶紧给威尔打了电话。

这次呕吐的理由自不用多说，威尔用调侃但是又略微委婉的语气劝赖宗宪要懂得自己的身体状况，量力而为，走的时候还反复叮嘱保姆在食材上面的选择和食量上的控制，左右一折腾，已经是凌晨的时候了。

赖宗宪叫保姆先去休息，自己靠着床头揉肚子，腹部的那处刚拆线，还没有脱落的伤疤像是一条小蜈蚣直直的盘在那里，在略微昏暗的房间里看起来略微恐怖。药物的作用使胃部渐渐舒缓起来，同时也是他的大脑变得有些异常的兴奋，他恍惚闻到了弟弟费洛蒙的味道。

凌晨时分的黑暗总是会带给人一场空虚的感受，赖宗宪靠着厚软的枕头，手从腹部的伤疤渐渐往下挪过去，先是延伸到肚脐处的毛发，再逐渐深入，丛林变得茂密，而后便是半-勃的阳-物。

他在过去的一年里并没有多少心思去做这种事情，他有很多可用的“安慰剂”，可是他不屑再去碰。弟弟费洛蒙的味道成为夜夜萦绕的美梦，使他纵然不去刻意解决自己的欲望，早上的时候却会像年轻的小男孩一样梦-遗。现在味道变得更加真实，甚至刚刚在厨房倒水的时候都能从里面分离出那种稚嫩的香味，日思夜想的味道，作为一个alpha，他本能的不会放过一丝一毫自己的番留下的味道。

他用手握住了那处，用大拇指的指腹按抚了两下茎-身，而后整个手掌向前挪，使手掌的边缘靠近柱身与冠头的连接处，那里十分敏感，仅仅是掌沿的摩擦都使他舒服的挺了一下小腹。

可这远远不够，手心带来的压力不及弟弟的那处温柔乡的万分之一，甚至连梦中的纠缠都比手上的触感来得更真切。赖宗宪知道自己近乎疯狂，可是机械的动作并不能给他带来心理上的愉悦和快感，身上的燥热上涌到脸部，赖宗宪侧过脸去蹭了蹭枕头，柔软的大床令一边空空荡荡的，他咬了一下嘴唇，最终在生理上达到高峰的时候叹了口气。

第二天睁眼的时候模模糊糊感到旁边有人，视线清晰的时候看见弟弟坐在床边盯着他，床边的纸团暗示了昨晚他的行径，弟弟视而不见，他作为一个成年alpha也没什么好掩饰的，张开胳膊期待着那人能靠近自己怀里。

“阿姨说你昨天晚上吐了？”

赖宗宪点点头，他晃了两下胳膊，表达自己的需求。

弟弟瞪了他一眼，只是伸手抓住了他的胳膊把他拉了起来，睡衣的扣子在昨晚上被他解开了，弟弟靠近他一颗颗的给他重新扣好，到最上面两颗的时候顺着衣沿逐渐往后整理了一下他的衣领。

这个动作好像是在回应他的拥抱一样，赖宗宪没有把胳膊环起来给人搂住，他想给弟弟足够的空间，在他愿意的距离内，在他从前从未给过的自由里。

他用下巴蹭了一下弟弟靠近的肩膀，两秒钟的接触，他感受到了弟弟在自己触碰上去时的颤抖。

“就这么怕我吗？”

耳边传来了一声若隐若现的叹息声，赖宗宪感到后背两股热流，弟弟的手心的热量随着脊椎骨向上传达，告知大脑这算是一个简单的拥抱。


End file.
